The Blood House
by seohee
Summary: Will she ever trust a this stranger? Will his pains and sufferings be cured after he solved the mystery on the house? "They will be loved." sasusaku.naruhina. ON HIATUS. sasusaku.naruhina. ON HIATUS


**Disclaimer: **-- I don't own Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto. I have my own. If I own it I'll die because I'll suffer from blood loss from too much nervousness and shyness. This is my first and I want it scary. **No characters were killed and harmed during the invention of this story. **Kinda Shutter, Saw, Doll Master, Silent Hill, Naruto crossovers. Bouwahahahahahahahahaha!! _Sasuke will die, bouwahahaha, spoiler. _Just not kidding at all... just read it.

Flames, not too much, or just go to hell. Reviews needed, please cute sad puppy eyes. Uhm... I'm hungry, let's start this thing.

* * *

**The Blood House**

Chapter 1: The House.

...

...

...

_Sometimes, not everything you see_

_ is what it's really are._

...

...

Sakura looked at the house. It was a two-storey; with two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, the library, and a stock room, all together she have nine rooms.

"So...what do you think?", a guy with dark hair and onyx eyes smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes, since it's the only house she could afford. Though, it looked nice and brand new for second hands.

"Ah, okay...it's a deal!" Sakura started signing up her house contracts.

"It's nice doing business with you, Ms. Haruno.", the guy walked off to his car.

"Yeah, thank you Mr. Sai.. stupid guy.", Sakura mumbled the last words to herself.

Then as she was about to go inside the house, a gray-haired guy waved at her. Which came from across the street. He wears big eyeglasses, and his hair was ponytailed neatly. Sakura smiled as she remembered who he is.

"You must be the house-keeper?", she asked. The guy smiled back and pushed his eyeglasses back to place.

"Yes, I'am Kabuto Yakushi. And, you must be the new owner...Haruno Sakura-san." Kabuto extended his right arm for a handshake.

"Oh, well yes I'am! Could you at least tell me something about this house?", Sakura took his handshake.

They both went in and Kabuto looked around.

"Well, all I could say for now, is that...many people came in and out of this house. And that Mr. Sai liked that very much, even though he don't know anything about this house. He's a selfish, arrogant man, Sakura-san. But...be careful around here, if you nees help just call me across the street. I'll be willing to help. " Kabuto sighed, tapped her shoulder and left.

Sakura was a bit confused, but she still does need to fix her things before dinner.

Meanwhile, her neighbor seemed to hear her arrival.

A raven haired guy peeked on his window inside his room. He raised his eyebrows when he saw a pink haired girl inside that house. Their windows were very reachable, such a short gap you could probably jumped on easily if you want to go to the other house.

"Tsk...that damn Sai should the _one_ that die...", then he pulled his window down and closed the curtains.

Sakura saw the guy's window from her room, she went over her window and tried reaching the other window by her hands.

"Awww...my hands can't reach it!...Oh well...", she sighed heavily as she just closed her window.

--

It was almost six thirty in the evening, Sakura ran downstairs, out the door and to the bus stop. She's late for her job! And her bestfriends must be cracking by the moment.

"FINALLY!! The pink princess have arrived! Oh my god, Sakura-chan! You're thirty minutes late for your rehearsal... I wonder what would Kurenai-sama say...", a blonde screamed at her after she arrived at the bus stop. He was with a shy girl who waved at Sakura before she was shouted at.

"Well, I've just moved! You know that I couldn't fix all my things up, alone, don't you?", Sakura entered the bus that stopped infront of them.

"You should have called Hina-chan and me...", the blonde grinned.

"...uhm...Sa-Sakura-chan...how was...your house?", Hinata asked.

"It was nice...", Sakura sighed deeply.

"...will...you have it...blessed?" Hinata asked again, concerning more about her best friend's safety.

"...I don't know...Nothing feels strange about that place anyways..." Sakura pouted, since having that blessing idea will be very big for her.

"But you STILL MUST!", Naruto scowled.

--

The three arrived at the studio. Then they went at the backstage; Sakura made few retouches to herself and to Hinata too. As the two were a bit occupied and busy, a guy tapped Sakura's shoulder. She gazed up and saw a handsome raven haired guy looking back at her.

"Sasuke-san!?", she blushed as she stood up gracefully infront of the guy.

The guy took his camera to his face and he would take a picture of her.

"For what?", she pouted the second time.

"...I'm a photographer... so what do you think when I need to take a picture of you? For money... right?", Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"...Okay...fine...", she sighed then striked a pose.

Two shots from her and that's it. After that, Sasuke left immediately, never wanting to be such attention.

"Who's that? He seemed to be your stalker, Sakura-chan!...He's always here at the studio...", a guy smiled at Sakura, most likely to be a gay.

"No Sashi... He's a photographer so you know what those people do...take pictures of stuff that amazes them or something..." Sakura started fixing her hair.

"...but he's cute...not cute...handsome...no...ah!...He's HOT!!...hell...", Sashi's eyes glittered and Sakura just shooked her head.

"He's a straight guy! I tell you, STRAIGHT!... and by the looks of it, he doesn't even know you exists." Sakura pointed.

"Maybe you like him, huh? Sakura-chan... that's why you dont want me to have him." Sashi pointed back.

"A bit... well because he's my classmate since I was seven, the year I started going to a building they call, school!" Sakura laughed. "Plus... we dont talk. What I mean was we never talked about anything except about pictures..."

"Well I don't care if he dont know me, I'll just introduce myself! " And Sashi went off to where Sasuke is.

" I"m warning you... HE HATE GAYS!!" Sakura screamed after Sashi.

--

Sasuke went down a red motorcycle he always rides off with, home.

"So, you know the new owner of that blood house?" a red haired guy asked as he took off his helmet as respect to his friend.

"Yeah... classmate... I'll check the shots I took from her if there's anything... So, I'll see you soon..." Sasuke looked as the driver placed his helemet back.

"Good luck...", and he was ready to go.

"...sure...see you Gaara..." Sasuke wnt inside his house as Gaara sped off with his motorcycle.

--

Sasuke looked closely at the shots he took on his laptop.

"...nothing...", but he wasn't sure. There could be anything there, but there's none. No blurrs, no extra people, nothing!

"GAAAH!!" He screamed finally after he can't really find anything at all. Then he heard the next room a bit occupied so he peeked at his window to see whoever there is.

Sakura's finally at home. Upon entering her room, she immediately took her shirt off, not unconscious if anyone was watching her. And yes, Sasuke almost broke his jaw down as he saw t6his happen. He went completely warm and Sakura felt eyes looking at her. Before he got caught, Sasuke immediately ran inside the bathroom, flushing his face with cold water from the faucet. While Sakura closed the curtains and remembering to close it always.

"PERVERT!!PERVERT!!" Sasuke screamed in his head..." Next time...BE CAREFUL about watching the owners...especially women!!".

He almost banged (?) his head on the wall for his pervertness.

Then he saw the lights in her room turned off.

"Looked like she's already asleep... I... could now go in..." Sasuke sighed deeply and thought it's for her safety. He went in her room by leaping from where he is, (you get my point).

* * *

**My note: **Uhm, not finished... there's a continuation here ( insert on the last paragraph). I just have to put it here because I'll be changing computers. Thanks. And sorry for my typos....D:


End file.
